


Love Song

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Drunken Confession, Love Notes, M/M, Prompt Fill, accidental love confession, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The Spider Queen's gang have gotten their hands on Porty MK. He's helping them with a scheme.This is made worse with the fact that Red Son got a full dose of the song.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Love Song

MK had no idea how the Spider Queen’s gang had gotten their hands on Porty MK. It was most likely when he had summoned a bunch of clones. Still, the guy was annoying. Especially now.

The science spider demon- MK had never caught their name- had written some sort of song. This song seems to make the nearest (interested) demons lovestruck and almost drunk. It also affected dragons- he and Tang had to stuff Mei in a closet before the latter had to tend to Pigsy. The possible scheme in mind, Tang suggested as they worked, was that the demons would be too distracted to protect their territory. The song was being played by a very smug Porty MK in the same club he had pulled his ‘forever party’ stunt.

MK stood at the doorway, staring at the crowd. He considered the DJ set-up. The science spider was nowhere to be seen, leaving Porty MK to rock out. While he didn’t have the urge to find someone to make out with, the song left a weird buzzing-

A body bumped into him. “Noodle Boy!” A familiar voice said. MK blinked in surprise. Red Son looked dazed but was grinning with a happiness he had never seen before. “Noodle Boy!” he repeated, sounding ridiculously pleased.

“Are you drunk?” MK said on instinct. He knew he was wrong.

Red Son’s eyes narrowed. “N…No…I’m flirting with you.” MK blinked awkwardly. “Because… you’re really pretty-”

“Okay, you’re under the influence. You don’t know what you’re saying.” MK grabbed his arms, intent on moving him. Red Son stood firm.

“No! No, I love you- it’s ridiculous because I should hate you but…” Red Son was babbling. “…and I really want to move into a penthouse and have fun and-and-and have babies with you…” MK stared before continuing to move him to sit in a seat. “D-Do you believe me?” There was silence before “Do you hate me?”

“Wha-No!” MK wasn’t sure why he rushed to assure him, but it was the truth. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. This came out of the blue and you’re not in your right mind.”

“I am so!” Red Son reached for his pocket. After a few awkward tries, he pulled out a folded up piece of paper. “Came- came to tell you.” He offered the paper.

MK took it, wide-eyed. _Qi Xiaotian_ was written in the front with careful calligraphy.

“We’ll talk about it.” MK managed awkwardly, heart fluttering as he placed the note in his pocket. Red Son beamed, which didn’t help a thing. “But, right now, I gotta go deal with this.”

“C-Cool.” Red Son flashed him finger guns before leaning back. MK couldn’t help but smile.

It faded as he turned and met eyes with Porty MK.

Right.

Fight time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how Red Son got like this...he thought Porty MK was actual MK.
> 
> I take prompts over at starsfics on Tumblr!


End file.
